Unequaled, but still human
by HaremFanatic101
Summary: Izuku realized not all men are born equal, he learned this when he never intended to hurt his 'best friend' or being called 'Mr. Perfect.' He merely wishes to be a hero like his favourite hero all-might who inspired such a dream. He wants to help, however his power and origins might ruin that.
1. Damn Deku!

**A/N** : **A better starting chapter, fixed some things, hopefully its more competent.**

* * *

 _A small park with swings, rocking animals, monkey bars and all that kiddy crap, was spoiled by a heated dispute._ _"Get out of my way deku!" A spiky blonde screamed, his hands sparking, with two other boys behind him._

 _"N-no! Kachan!" a familiar boy shouted, clearly at the verge of tears. With another, more younger kid right behind him, crying and holding his scarred arm._ _The blonde smirked along with his pals._ _ ***Boom!*** A small explosion erupted from his fist colliding with his hand, his red eyes glaring at the moss haired boy. _

_"Hear that? Powerless thinks he can take us, and only 9-years old!" He laughed, along with his 'pals'._

 _"I'm 10 kachan! You know that!" The green haired sniffed, shaking to his boots, nervously staring at the trio._ _He took a sloppy stance despite his pathetic expression, the boy appeared nervous._

 _"I-I'm not backing down! Even to you kachan!" he exclaimed, mustering as much courage as he could, for a second, the boy behind felt safe._

 _The blonde merely grinned,_ _sparks in his hands, with his two 'friends' displaying their abilities, the fat one sprout large wings_ _while the lanky one grew gangly, elastic fingers._

 _"Bring it then!"_

 _They charged, izuku looked away and punched as hard as he can._

 ** _*Bang!*_**

* * *

Izuku midoryia, dressed in the average school uniform with his pack, walked alone, reading his notebook titled 'Hero Analysis for the future, JSA edition!' eyes skimming through in lighting speed, occasionally turning the page but a second later. While mumbling to himself.

"Jay Garrick, speed plus strength equals the likes of all might." He turned the page.

"Wildcat, twister double hitter for great results in taking down heavy hitters." He turned the page.

"Hour-man, take pills..." he immediately turned over three pages all under hour-man.

"Alan scott-"

 ***BUMP!***

"Ah!" he fell to his caboose, dropping his notebook. "Hey what's the big idea pal!" an annoyed voice cried, izuku panicked, scrambling for his notebook.

"Sorry sir I-" he looked up to see a familiar face, red hair shaped into a bowl cut, an open school uniform that revealed a wife-beater, with baggy jeans. "Guy?" Izuku questioned, said boy looked with familiarity and chuckled.

"Oh hey, moss crotch!" Guy grinned, holding out his hand to izuku, who grabbed on, guy appeared to struggle lifting him, so lifted himself. He noticed the crowd around guy, "What's going on?" izuku asked, guy scoffed as if he heard a bad joke.

"Really? Is your super-hearing clogged? Look for yourself." Guy directed past the crowd, Izuku's usual zone out mode dissipated, as he began to hear the area around him.

He saw the escalating battle on top of the rail. A monster facing a pro-hero, kamui wood, Instinctively, izuku brought out his notebook, titled 'hero analysis vol.31', never taking his eyes off the battle.

"And now villain! You shall taste my-!" his arm reached out, sprouting tendril branches, enticing the crowd.

"MY MORNING WOOD!" The attack plunged forward.

"Canyon Cannon!" A large lady zoomed in, and dropped kicked the monstrous villain, halting the wooden hero's attack and surprising the audience.

Izuku watched on with a smile, no need to push pass the crowd or even cut to the front, for his pupils shrunk and glowed a white hue.

The crowd in front turned from skeletons to nervous systems, muscle and organs, then complete see through. As izuku witnessed the likes of strong hero death arms, carrying debris that no doubt fallen from the rampaging villain and the water hero directing the front of the crowd, Backdraft.

He felt guy nudged his side, izuku noticed his red headed gazing lustfully at the blue/white costumed heroine.

"Hey everyone, hope you love the debut of, Mountain lady!" She called cheerfully, the crowd exploded into cheer at the heroine.

"Nice to meet your ass-quiantence" As she puffs up her tightly cladded ass, paparazzi appeared out of no where and crowded around the giant women's legs.

"Eh, besides THAT god-forsaken pun, I'd still tap that." guy muttered to izuku, who blushed from the comment.

Realization dawned on izuku, as he looked to guy, "Sh-shouldn't we get to school!" izuku shouted nervously, guy shrugged with a grin.

"Right, we barely made it last time, so we'd better-."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Mt. lady suddenly cried, the two boys turned back to see her enraged glare poking out of the crowd.

"Oh no." izuku dreaded with his hands over his mouth.

"Better go!" Guy's back suddenly ignited blue flames, as the back of his uniform waved open to reveal flesh-coloured jets underneath, as guy blasted away.

"Catch you later izuku!" Guy called out, his form shrinking to the horizon, leaving poor midoryia.

Mt. lady, now in average size, ran out of the crowd with a raised fist and grinding teeth.

"Took me a whole month to clean it you creep! Your lucky its white!" She shouted to the sky with the rage of a thousand suns, Izuku shivered, sometimes his foreign friend worried him greatly. "And you-!" Turning to izuku, the wind suddenly boomed, blowing Mt. lady's hair in her line of sight.

She cleaned her eyes, the second boy she was about to scold was gone, only dust remained. Mt. lady stomped her foot in anger, "damn it, pervs got away again." She scowled, but immediately switched to a happy smile at the camera's, moving to the tied villain for the best pose. And ignoring questions of her 'foreign lover', her tooth nearly chipped from the grinding.

Meanwhile, two blocks away, izuku clutched his chest in panic, breathing to calm himself.

"Why did you make me do that guy..." Izuku moaned, recalling a favour to his friend not long ago.

* * *

"Congratulations students!" A middle age teacher called, entrancing most of the strange students within the class.

"98% of you failed." He deadpanned, bumming out the students minus a delinquent blonde and izuku midoryia seated behind him.

"Its going to have to take a dedicated teacher with the patience of a saint, the determination of hawk-man himself and the iron-clad promise of getting you students to the place of success." He grabbed a stack of papers and stared down his class with a steely gaze.

Before he threw the stack to the air, surprising the students.

"But they only exist in Robin William's movies and I'm quitting this job! So you all pass!" He shouted valiantly, the class to erupted in cheers, with each student blazing their own individual quirks.

"Yes yes, each of you are special and have a quirk that will contribute to society, especially for all of you attending U.A." the teacher coddled and exposited.

"Please teach!" A gruff voice called out, catching the students attention.

"Don't compare me to these plebes! Each of them barley holds a freaking candle to the hellfire I can bring!" Katsuki Bakugo boasted with a grin.

"Oh eat a dick bakugo!" A rock hand student cried.

"Yea, your not THAT creative with your quirk." Called a student with a...wooden head?

"Keep talking smack 2nd class!" The eye socket kid shouted.

"What are you laughing at? Look your quirk! Bakugo laughed at the last one.

"Hey midoryia, aren't you attending U.A as well?" The professor asked, uncaring to the chaos bakugo caused, which would explain the failures.

Izuku was caught off guard, as several students looked to him.

"W-we-well yea." he nervously answered, the entire class shrugged.

"Well, it just makes sense."

"Yea, would be surprising if he didn't."

"He did ace every test."

Izuku huffed, slouching back to his seat, noticing bakugo 'discretely' glare at him; He merely looked away with a sigh.

"Now that exposition is over, lets began our final test on the history of Kahndaq." The teacher resumed to a final lesson.

Bakugo didn't even listen, his mind focused on the moss haired boy, who's hand became a blur with his pen as he wrote the answers.

* * *

Izuku packed his stuff, his mind thinking of home, maybe inviting over guy, have some of mom's famous apple pie, rewatch the documentary on the JSA-

"HEY DEKU!" Bakugo yelled, izuku halts his actions, sighing heavily as he turned to see the glaring blonde.

"Yes kachan?" he asked calmly, the blonde growled, a pulsing vein visible on his forehead.

"Don't just 'kaachan' me! I know why your heading to U.A!" He exclaimed with an accusing finger.

"What would-"

"Your just trying to show me up like always! Every time I fucking manage to ace a test or go somewhere where a loser like you would fail! You just keeping trying to show how perfect you are! You self-righteous prick!" he ranted, taking a step closer with each sentence till he was inches from deku. Izuku noticed some curious students looked on with curiosity.

"You know that's not true bakugo." He spoke loudly, only enraging the spiky blonde.

"Well whatever the hell your planning! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOUR REDUNDANCE OF QUIRKS MEAN NOTHING WHEN I BEAT YOUR ASS!" He yelled to his face, izuku scowled. Thinking of early events that resulted in uniform damage and self-inflicting injury.

Turning back, he reached into his pack and brought out the notebook from earlier.

"Listen, how about we study for U.A? Get Maybe even spar for the entrance exams? How about we go to my place some for some apple-?"

 ***BOOOM!***

An sparing fist ripped book in his hands, and struck square in his face. Startling the students, each in anticipation as bakugo pulled back his fist from the smokey face of izuku.

"That answer your question?" Bakugo growled, holding his shaky hand.

The smoke cleared, izuku was entirely unharmed save for crisp marks around his face, looking over ripped and burnt notebook, he dropped the pieces, glancing up to bakugo, who looked ready to fight.

Izuku took a deep breath, glaring at the blonde in front of him, the students leaned in, wondering if it will be lasers, frost or pure strength that take out the explosion quirk student.

Izuku...

Bent down to grab the destroyed notebook, turned away and slugged over his pack.

Walking away from the confused bakugo.

"That's it? Your blue balling me from another shot!? It doesn't work like that deku! I'll beat you! Here! U.A! Hero work! ANYWHERE AND EVERYWHERE!" Before he could get another one in, izuku just left the class.

"Why are you always so mean to him? Didn't he save your-"

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo yelled to the questioning student.

He hunched over to his usual delinquent posture, walking away with his usual scowl.

Quickly leaving the class, looking over the hallway, izuku was gone.

"Damn it!" he cursed, his target was gone, as he went left.

 ***BUMP!***

"Ow!" A smaller student fell, dropping his books while bakugo continued on without looking back.

* * *

Izuku walked home, alone with his thoughts as he looked over his destroyed 'hero analysis'.

"Kaachan, why is it everyday with this?" He wondered to himself, sighing as he packed the notebook's remains.

"Saw that shit-show." A familiar voice called out, izuku looked up, seeing guy leaning on the neighboring wall.

"Personally, I would've punched his shit in from destroying my stuff." He hopped off, moving to izuku's side, swinging his arm over his shoulder.

"Then again, I'm not even half guy you are, much less a hero." He remarked, pulling in his head and gave him a nuggle.

"Hehehe!" Izuku laughed, his mood brightened, barley feeling his friend's rough-housing.

Guy lets go of midoryia, as they walked along the street.

"Hey, mom is making apple pie tonight, you wanna...?" he offered as they reach an intersection.

"Can't bro, got some errands to deal with, dear old dad's going to throw a shit-fit if I don't finish them." he dismissed with a raised hand, "Also." he brought up a BB-gun to a surprised deku. "Can you throw this away?, like, far-FAR away." izuku looked to the BB-gun and then to a hopeful guy, before reluctantly nodding, taking the toy with a sigh.

Guy saluted izuku and left, izuku saw some girls pass guy, who slapped one of there behinds, one of them called "PERVERT!" and ran from his 'innocent' confusion with her friend.

Izuku sweat-dropped, but waved goodbye, he looked to sky, thinking he could get home quickly to write another copy to the damaged notebook.

Closing his eyes and breathing softly, he bent slightly as his legs tensed. His body hunched over.

Before he straightened his form with a shaking head.

"No, mom has enough damage to pay from last time." Thinking back to rough landings and destroyed apartments, he looked over the BB-gun, sensing rather obvious repercussions. He threw it to the sky, its form disappearing into the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N: So like it? Hate it? Then rate it!**

 **Till the next chapter! See ya!**


	2. The first step, sort of

**A/N: Back in action baby! So while this new chapter might seem boring, but it will actually amount to something. But now, lets answer some reviews.**

 **FoxOnPie: You good sir! Are right. I needed to do better for this story as a writer, but then again, its a fanfic, chill the fuck out. Your version is pretty good, but that bakguo bit, if you knew the guy your most angry at was near invincible, wouldn't you take a few pot shots?**

 **A Dude: Check the first, did some more editing to answer your question.**

 **zenkaispiral: Let's just say, guy had some days in the slammer and it was two days before his 17th birthday.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

* * *

 _Midoryia waited, anticipating the usual burning strike his friend brings to these confrontations._

 _Only it never came._

 _It was incredibly quiet, save for the early sounds of banging wood and a loud grunt._

 _Izuku opened his eyes, his fist was stretched out, looking up to see the two other boys, who appeared just as confused as midoryia._

 _Bakugo was missing._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" An agonized screaming broke the silence, scaring izuku, the two goons and the boy behind midoryia._

 _Izuku looked up to see bakugo, as he grasped his mouth in horror, the other two looked over, each then sweated profusely._

 _Their leader, izuku's friend, sat at the bottom of a big tree, the trunk above him was cracked and broken. Grasping his arm, which was horribly mangled._

 _"Ka-kachan!" He cried out, quickly moving towards bakugo, unintentionally shoving the two goons, who fell the ground, too scared to even move._

 _"Ka-Agh!" He stopped, grasping the sides of his head, loud ringing pierced his ears to unimaginable levels, which leveled out to various voices._

 _"I hope izuku would love this pie-" 'Mom?' he thought to himself, confused as the voices became more frenzy._

 _"In other news balia has been bombed-" "-Give me the damn purse bitch!" **"-*Honk! *Honk!*** Out of the way asshole!" "-Please, pull the plug-" "-Help!" "-Somebody!" "-Please!" "-Save me!"_

 _Each tearing away at izuku's ears, he looked to bakugo, witnessing horrifying images of screaming bones, exposed muscles with pumping organs. Even seeing past him, seeing people past the ethereal-like tree. "AHHHH! Egh!"_ _Bakugo's screams resonated to izuku, who remained in a state of fear and confusion._

 _His vision became red, literally, as a huge blast of heat enveloped him, the sounds of chaos shook the park, izuku looked around to see the very ground split apart in smoke, turning over to the tree, which burst into flames and fell over into a crisp._

 _Izuku instinctively covered his eyes, his hand burned as if he touched a hot stove, the dark didn't block out the ensuing chaos around him...and the screaming._

 _The screaming was the worst part for midoryia, as he fell to his knees until the burning stopped. While scared, he opened his eyes, he saw his crisped hands and the black ground below._

 _Izuku glanced over, the very playground looked like it was attacked by a villain, no, the streets, the cars and even the buildings appeared to have been attacked, each were scarred by a burning trail, still white-hot._

 _Izuku looked over to the goons and the boy, each were horrified to the bone, shaking as if they witnessed..._

 _...A_ _monster._

 _"I-Is..is everyone-" He stuttered, the boys jumped back, scrambling to their feet while holding there hand up to him._

 _"L-leave us alone!" The fat one begged._

 _"Please don't hurt us!" The skinny one screamed to the point of tears._

 _They got up, the fat one sprouted his wings and grabbed the skinny one, carrying him as they flew away._ _Izuku witnessed their departure, glancing over to the boy, he slowly stood up and walked over._ _The boy crawled away as fast as he can._ _"Don't kill me!" He screamed, before turning back and struggling to his feet, managing to run away._

 _Izuku was terrified, what happened? What was he to do? What about-_

 _"Bakugo!" He shouted, forgetting about his injured friend._

 _Turning back, he saw the same expression from his friend. M_ _oving over, bakugo flinched when izuku reached for him._

 _Sirens sounded in the distance, as izuku looked to bakugo with concern._

 _"H-help I-is coming kachan." He assured his friend, unable to say anything else, izuku didn't like any of this, too afraid to do anything._

 _But despite this destruction, he was more scared to how was bakugo, not just his injury._

 _It was how he shook to the bone with tears streaming down his cheeks while he held him._

* * *

Izuku was just a few blocks from home, thinking of doing some sketches for his future costume or maybe review some hero techniques.

"Help!" A voice called from the alleyway just ahead, with the sounds of struggle.

Izuku quickly moved over, he worryingly looked over, the scene was troubling.

A student, about the same age as him, was being beaten up by thug.

He was very large, green scales from head to claw, a grinning row of teeth snapping near the red haired kid, dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans.

 ***BANG!***

"AH!" He slammed his claw near the kids head, the wall cracked behind him, while the other gestured to the camera swinging by the strap on his neck.

"Listen kid, just hand me the damn photos and you won't be my lunch." he growled, his nostrils blew some steam to the kids face, who closed his eyes in fear.

Izuku witnessed the scene, the red head stuttered for words, he caught a very meek "N-no." from him.

"Hey!" izuku called out taking a step forward, before immediately covering his mouth, too late. As the lizardnoid whipped his head to the side, noticing izuku, who flinched at his lizard eyes which carried malice and anger.

"Back off kid! This is none of your business!" He snarled to midoriya, izuku tensed up, shaking at the words.

 _'Your not a hero kid.'_

 _'Should've waited for the professionals. Damn wannabe.'_

 _'You can't save everyone midoryia.'_

The last struck Izuku within, as he turned back, facing the exit that illuminated the dark alleyway. Deciding to leave, only to hear a faint-whisper, "Don't go..." behind him.

Izuku clenched his fist, his arm shook as he looked to the moist concrete, seeing young midoryia was leaving, the croc-man looked down at the sweating red head.

"Now, how about that camera? Doing this the easy way? Or the hard way" He held up his hand to the boy, who merely closed his eyes and covered his face with the camera.

"Good choice." he went to grab it, before being shoved away, "Hey!" as the red head managed to escape is aggressive stance.

"NO!" The boy shouted with a voice crack, izuku's head shot up, turning back to see the fellow kid stand as tall as he can, his expression was that of fragile will.

"These photos are for the police, and you!" He pointed an accused finger at the taller monster.

"Had just attack some poor old man out of his money! Killer croc!" The photographer looked ready to hurl after saying that.

"Please, he was already one foot in the grave, I just added another foot, and it was delicious." Croc smirked while licking his lips.

"Just like you might be, Jimmy." He remarked, jimmy was scared at the implication.

Still, he refused.

"Then lets dice you UP!" He raised his claw and moved to swipe jimmy, who fell to his knees in terror.

 ***BANG!***

"AGH!" Croc flew halfway across the alley, before skidding across the hard ground and crashing against some trash bins. "What the hell?" he groaned while rubbing his head. Jimmy looked up, seeing the boy he thought would leave him, standing ready for battle. Looking down to him with an open hand.

"Are you okay?" He worried, jimmy nodded, taking his saviour's hand, who lifted him up with ease, Izuku sighed in relief.

"You just made a big mistake kid!" Croc's growled followed by his heavy steps, izuku quickly turned back to the villain. Only to see him leap towards him, everything slowed down from his perspective. Instinctively, he lifted his arm and gently pushed his hand back to the unaware jimmy.

 ***CRACK!**SNAP!***

Jimmy fell back, witnessing his hero being mauled by his attacker; blood dripped to the ground with shards...of teeth?

"AHHHHHHHH!" Croc held his mouth, leaping back and kneeling to the ground, izuku was actually shocked, he meant to block some swipe attack. Not break his freaking teeth! He turned to jimmy.

"G-get help!" He told jimmy, the boy appeared frozen, but nodded as he scrambled to his feet and ran off.

While izuku walked towards croc, who still held his mouth that bled past his fingers, the villain noticed izuku standing before him.

"N-now I-I-I didn't m-mean to break your teeth, but maybe now if you wait for the police-" He felt his neck was grasped by large, scaly hands.

"Nap happing frek! Case yu'll b dead by th'n!" He slurred out, the entirety of his teeth were ether gone or jagged shards jammed in his gums.

Izuku felt no pressure as he witnessed croc's muscles budge to the point of showing his veins, he lifted his own to grasp croc's arms. Intending for a downtown back-slam smash.

"UNHAND THE CHILD!" A powerful voice called out, croc looked up, his eyes widened to the point of nearly popping out. Too shocked to notice izuku leave his grip to look back. The young hero's breath hitched at the individual, frozen with child-like wonder in his eyes.

"FOR I'M HERE!" A muscular, blonde haired man holding groceries called out, while jimmy was behind the titan of a man.

"All-might/A-AL-ALL MIGHT!" Croc growled while izuku cried like a fan-boy.

"DUCK!" The hero called out, Izuku saw the number one hero take a stance he studied in every battle, vanishing into a blur, izuku quickly pushed croc's arms away from his throat and ducked.

"DETROIT-" All-might pulled back his fist when he neared the staggered lizard.

"SMASH!" He thrusted forward, stopping just inches from his chest and away from izuku's form.

 ***SCHOOOOOOOOOM!***

The alley acted like a huge tunnel, trash bins, fire-escapes and grime was blown back by the maelstrom of wind; same with croc.

 ***BANG-BANG!*** Who had two cranial statements with the pavement.

"HAHAHA!" The large man bellowed, Izuku looked up to see the fallen villain, before turning to be face to face with his idol, the number one hero and his personal favourite. All-might.

"Glad to have taken out that villain for your safety young lad! Thanks to your friend here!" Directing to jimmy by his side, izuku however, was frozen in place. His heart beating, his mind racing and eyes shaking. Wishing to ask many questions, his mouth was all of a sudden dry.

All might kept his smile, but had a small sweat drop at izuku, quickly taking his open hand for a gentle shake.

"As much as the help was appreciated, I would suggest you try to avoid such confrontations and call a pro-hero or the police. You may have an impressive quirk my boy! But it doesn't make you invincible." The hero warned, pulling back and turning away from the two boys. As sirens sounded in the distance, all might's lesson shook izuku.

 _'Your not a hero kid.'_

"I shall be on my way, another villain is still out there. TTFN." All-might parted, the hero hunched over "All-might-"

 ***BOOM***

"AWAY!" The air blew back jimmy and izuku, but izuku looked up to see his hero fly through the air; "WAIT!" Izuku called out while reaching out.

Without thinking, he himself jumped.

 ***BOOM!***

The ground beneath him cracked, the shockwave was more violent to where jimmy crashed to the wall.

"OW!" He groaned, rubbing his head while looking up to see the two super-humans, then to his camera.

"CRAP! Why didn't get a picture!" Jimmy moaned to himself, thinking of the massive email scolding from his boss. Luckily, he spotted the twitching croc, sighing in relief.

Moving towards the downed villain, he decided to use a flash, making the barley conscious lizard-man predicament all the more painful. Didn't help the police just arrived just down the alley.

'Damn...kid...fucking...all-might...' he thought bitterly, "ACK!" he suddenly gagged.

He accidently swallowed a tooth.

But vengeance was in mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile._

"Ah!" izuku was going too fast towards all-might.

Who looked back in confusion, "wha?"

 ***CRASH!***

Izuku clashed against the hero, both plummeting towards a rooftop.

"SORRY!" Izuku cried out to the shocked all-might.

* * *

Bakugo walked along an alleyway with two goons who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Ya really showed that boy-scout today bakugo." Goon 1 complimented.

"Yea, you were pretty awesome." Goon 2 followed.

Baukgo growled, all the brown-nosing was really getting to him, as he thought about midoryia's offer earlier today.

Study? Spar? And reveal any plan of attack he has for perfect? HA! Never. Not until he can get the naïve idiot to fall. Or at least be a better hero, surpassing even... _that day._

"Well, didn't think I see two kinds of trash in a single alley." A voiced called from the dumpster up ahead, bakugo and 'gang' saw guy gardner leaning on it, eating an apple with loud, slopping bites. Bakugo glared at the red-head with grinding teeth.

"What do you want foreigner?" Goon 1 asked, getting front of bakugo.

"Yea, you here to start a fight pervert? Cause we can give ya a beating." Goon 2 threatened while displaying his quirk, which was simply turning his skin invisible.

"Geez, and I thought my quirk was freaky." Guy commented, throwing the cork away and wiping any juices away with his already sticky sleeves.

"No, I'm here for the usual shit-show meet up." Guy remarked, his arm transforming into a blaster-like weapon.

"Out of the way." Bakugo 'calmly' asked, reaching between the startled goons, pushing them out of the way.

"You mean ripping you another one?" Bakugo grinned, with his hand sparking his quirk.

"That was just a cheep shot, much like how you did to midoryia earlier." Guy scowled, stomping towards the blonde.

"Oh yea?" Bakugo scoffed, doing the same until they met in the middle.

 ***BANG!***

Bashing their heads together, guy's forehead turned to metal, bakugo ignored the pain as both blared their teeth.

"How is it any of your business?!" Bakugo shouted to guy's face.

"Cause if me and dad can agree on one thing, its ungrateful assholes!" He aimed his blaster-hand at bakugo's chin, the blonde doing the same with his hand.

The goons anticipated a fight.

"Get him bakugo!/Kick his ass boss!" The Goons cheered.

"SHUT UP!" Both guy and bakugo yelled without looking away, scaring the two sheep students.

Each were startled, but became more terrified when they looked past the two rivals.

"AHHH!" Both of them screamed, running away as if they spotted Godzilla.

The two boys ignored them, as their foreheads were at the point of exploding from this standstill.

"Come on, HIT ME!" Bakugo huffed, his eyes turning white with his hands covered in sparking flame.

"YOU FIRST KNOBJOB!" Guy screamed even louder, pushing forward, to which bakugo pushed back.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." A voice spoke between them, both looked up to see a giant grin with feral-like eyes.

"Let's settle this with a... _trust_ EXCERCISE!" He leaped towards the revealing duo, bakugo's sparking hand and guy's hand-canon were too late to intercept.

"Now lets have some _fun~"_ The slime grinned, the boys struggling within its fluid body.

* * *

 **A/N: Love it? Hate it? Then rate it!**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
